User blog:BlurayOriginals/Wonderous Words and Commendable Quotes
Here's some quotes, phrases, titles, dialogue/exchanges and words I've heard that I love so much that they're going to my sort of literary hall of fame. Enjoy. Also unlike most scrubs I'll hide my spoilers so, rejoice. Danganronpa Quotes *"Pull the trigger!" ~ Monokuma, the tagline for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc *"Sore wa Chigau Yo!/No that's wrong!/You've got that wrong!" ~ Makato Naegi, Danganronpa *"Here's my answer!" ~ Makato Naegi, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc *''"No one...nobody's gonna give into despair! ~ ''Makato Naegi, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc *"You're a liar!" ~ Aoi Asahina, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc *"Will it really give you the hope you're looking for?" ~ Junko Enoshima, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Super Smash Bros. Quotes *"Something's gone wrong in the happy-go-lucky world of Nintendo. Introducing Super Smash Brothers, where all your favorite characters go toe to toe in one four player star studded slam fest." ~ Commercial for Super Smash Bros. *“I will be the one to... take you down.” ~ Wolf O'Donnel, Super Smash Bros. Brawl *''"Personally, I prefer the air!" ''~ Falco Lombardi, Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"Mission...complete!" ~ Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi, Super Smash Bros. Melee *"Can't help but feel sorry for ya." ~ Dark Pit, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U * '' "Nice try." ~ Dark Pit, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' *"Looks like I'm the last man standing."'' ~ Dark Pit, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' *"I CAN change the future!" ~ Shulk, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U *"You're range is one fist short." ~ Ryu, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Pokémon *"Is that﻿ my purpose? Am I just an experiment? A laboratory specimen?" ~ Mewtwo, Mewtwo Strikes Back Mario/Donkey Kong/Wario/Yoshi Quotes *''"Get ready for some REAL greed!" ~ Wario, Wario World commercial'' Titles *Stickerbrush Symphony *Aquatic Ambience Sonic the Hedgehog Quotes *"Move aside!" ~ Silver the Hedgehog, Sonic Rivals 2 *"Hmph! You actually thought you could defeat me by transforming into a monster?!" ~ Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Heroes *"Annhilate them, Annhilate them, Charge, Fire!" ~ E-123 Omega, Sonic Heroes *"I couldn't defeat Gamma or Beta." ~ E-123 Omega, Sonic Heroes *"Worthless consumer models!" ~ E-123 Omega, Sonic Heroes *"Target acquired!" ~ E-1000000G, Sonic Riders *"Annhilate them, Annhilate, charge, fire!"'' ~ E-123 Omega, Sonic Heroes'' *"Eradicate!" ~ E-123 Omega, Sonic Heroes *"Paralysis!" ~ E-123 Omega, Sonic Heroes *"The difference...is between day, and night." ~ Announcer, Sonic Unleashed Commercial" *''"I am the ultimate overlord: Metal Sonic!" ''~ Metal Sonic, Sonic Heroes *"Why don't you come here and face me? ~'' Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic Boom'' *"Just watch this!" ~'' Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic Heroes'' *"I'm the coolest." ~'' Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic Adventure 2'' *"Runnin' back again? Well wha'dja expect? Comin' atcha way 10/10, got a real rough neck! Spikes up his liberty and straps on his shoes, cause he's the best there ever was haven't ya' heard the news?!" Smash King Quotes *"Don't be afraid, 'cause I'd go anywhere just to meet you!" ~ Shadowlink, Smash King Opening 2 Kirby Quotes *"Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, he's savin' the day! Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, he's here to stay! Don't be fooled by his size, you won't believe your eyes!" ~ Kirby Right Back At 'Ya! Ratchet and Clank Titles *Up Your Arsenal *Tools of Destruction Ben 10 Titles * Quotes *"No spoilers!" ~ Professor Paradox, Ben 10: Alien Force Star Fox Quotes *“Can't let you do that, Star Fox!” ~ Wolf O'Donnell, Star Fox 64 Wreck-It Ralph Quotes *"Dontcha' get it? I'm Turbo!" ~ King Candy/Turbo, Wreck-It Ralph Dragon Ball Quotes *"We will fight for love and glory! We will live to tell the story! There is nothing we can't live through, nothing ever dies, we will rise again!" ~ Vic Mignogna, Dragon Ball Z Kai Opening '' *"Weep Son Goku! Weep as your son dies due to your '''arrogance!'" ~ Cell, Dragon Ball Z Volume 15 '' Animated Atrocities *"I grew up on cheap microwave food and crap macaroni and cheese. And now the actual real food, I can't eat. I hate the taste. Entertainment works in exactly the same way. You grow up watching crap, you become an adult who watches crap." ''~ Mr.Enter, Love Loaf Fire Emblem *"Pick a God and pray!"'' ~ Fredrick, Fire Emblem Awakening'' *"I'm gonna KILL you!" ~ Henry, Fire Emblem Awakening *"Time to tip the scales!" ~ Robin, Fire Emblem Awakening *"Time to even the odds!" ~ Morgan, Fire Emblem Awakening *"Hope will never die!" ~ Lucina, Fire Emblem Awakening Kingdom Hearts *"If a friend needs me to be there, I'll be there!" ~ Sora, Kingdom Hearts re:Coded Commercial Epic Rap Battles of History *Oh no, my Romeo will beat your beau in contest blow for blow. * vicTORIous Neon Genesis Evangelion *"And the moon, is shining above. It wishes to show just how fragile you are. You're so frail and slight, in its silvery light...our fate is not one we can fight. But some day I hope that we'll be reunited if that is what's destined to be...perhaps we'll discover that illusive bible and then we will finally be free! This cruel thesis, a spiteful angel's MOCKERY; will bring with it, the sorrow of utility! Hold on tightly and do not lose vitality: you must wake up for now that dream is HISTORY! Come now reach out, you must embrace humanity! Rise up young boy and make yourself a legend!" Marvel Cinematic Universe *Avengers: Age of Ultron Transformers *"Prepare to strike, there'll be no place to run...when your caught within the grip of the evil Unicron!" The Nightmare Before Christmas *"I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!" ~ Oogie Boogie, This Is Halloween Miscellaneous *"If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is part of yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us." ~ Hermann Hesse, Demian Category:Blog posts